In Ventus Serpens Rex
by Anti-Sora Leonhart
Summary: Fear ran through her veins; the forest was her only system of defense from her attacker, she couldn't see him around her or hear any footsteps, as relieving as that is, it's what scared her the most. She clutched her body tight with her arms. Her emerald green eyes were frantically searching for sign of movement. "Where is he?" She thought. She soon heard footsteps in the distance.


**Anti-Sora Leonhart:**** So um sorry everyone for being dead for almost a whole year. Just school stuff and crap. Well this is a story that really had gotten my interest to the heart, and I hope you love it.**

_In Ventus Serpens Rex_

Fear ran through her veins; the forest was her only system of defense from her attacker, she couldn't see him around her or hear any footsteps, as relieving as that is, it's what scared her the most. She clutched her body tight with her arms. Her emerald green eyes were frantically searching for sign of movement. "_Where is he?" _She thought. She soon heard footsteps in the distance, coming closer, or were they going farther? She couldn't tell.

She feared her enemy was drawing closer and closer by the second, it was clear as day that she may not be coming home anytime soon. How she wanted to sleep in her bed and make this night end, how she just wanted things to go back to the things the used to be, she just wanted to her life back. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what is to come.

The underbrush that she was hiding in soon dispersed, leaving her without camouflage and protection. She shut her eyes harder to avoid what is to come. Someone grabbed and lifted her up from the ground. "Come on now. Don't be like that. I'm not that ugly am I?" A familiar voice announced. She instantly knew who was talking. She opened her eyes to be greeted by a pair of piercing yellow eyes.

"Hazama!" She asked, she was relieved that it was him, she was going to die. He grabbed her hand tightly and ran, she didn't care where she went as long as it was with him she felt safe no matter where. These turn of events seemed to have happen like a blur. But she could still remember how all of this happened.

She was a simple girl that looked bland to her taste. Long blonde hair; Emerald green eyes, and a blue dress that stopped at her thighs and a pair of blue and white shoes to match. To any other person she was a very she was a very beautiful girl, but in her eyes, only one thing made herself look bland, that her breast could be considered a B-cup at the most. She hated how small they were.

But back to her main train of thought, she was just starting to live on her own. She had a job in the military, her rank was first lieutenant and she worked under the legendary war her Jin Kisaragi. It was such an honor. She arrived at his office to report for duty. She straightened her beret that holds all her hair. "Aww. stupid thing." She mumbled incoherently. She was about to knock on the door till she heard arguing on the other end.

"Get out of my office NOW!" The man in blue yelled. His hair was blonde and straight, green eyes that seemed to glow. A standard white and navy blue uniform, over the uniform, he wore the coat of a major, which consisted of a sleeveless blue coat with a yellow trim and a long cloth on both arms that looked like a sleeve attached to the coat.

"Boy you snap easy, I can't help myself." said the other. He had green hair that was covered by a fedora, a white dress shirt with a black vest over it , all covered by a black coat that had gold belt buckle at the end of each collar. Two brown belts, black skinny pants and a pair of steel-toed brown boots.

"Captain Hazama, you know the reason why I follow such an incredulous man so intently." The major deadpanned.

"I know, I know, but don't you think you're going about this thing a little to… stalker." Hazama said.

Jin let out a sigh and sat back down. The aura of anger could be felt easily, "Back to the matter at hand." Jin said. He reached into an open drawer that was full of files and grabbed one. He held it up in the air signaling a message to Hazama to come and get it. "She was assigned to me." Jin deadpanned.

Hazama opened the folder and skimmed over the file and saw a profile picture of a girl with blonde hair and green eyes in the standard NOL uniform. He closed the folder and placed it under his arm. "Who is she?" he asked. Jin turned to face him and then turned towards the door and his eyes turned to slits. Hazama interpreted this as she must be outside the door.

"You can come in now Miss Vermillion." Hazama said. The door opened to reveal the girl from the photo. She had an embarrassed look on her face. She looked like she was going to um… wet herself from the embarrassment it seemed. He soon understood why. He then closed his eyes back to its previous look. She seemed instantly relaxed. "_Who would have thought?_" Hazama thought. She looked more composed and calm, still a nervous wreck but better just the same.

Noel straightened herself in the presence of two of her commanding officers. She stood at attention and saluted. "First lieutenant Noel Vermillion reporting for duty sirs" She announced. Jin nodded signaling her to rest at ease. She relaxed a little but still maintained her posture.

Jin cleared his throat. "I called you here Miss Vermillion to tell you that you are being reassigned to Captain Hazama's branch…I'm resigning from the NOL." Jin said. Jin soon stared at Hazama. He caught the message that Jin mental sent. Hazama stood up.

"Hello Miss Vermillion. My name is Hazama of the Novis Orvis Librium's Intelligence Department. I think my rank is ah…Captain?" He introduced. Hazama bowed and took off his fedora revealing his green hair. He immediately stood back up and placed his hat back on. "I hope we get along well." He said smiling.

"Likewise" Noel responded a little disappoint.

-2 Weeks Later –

Noel was walking to the NOL's Kitchen. It was her turn to cook for the entirety of the Intelligence Department. It was her punishment for causing Captain Hazama to get sick from allergies. "It's not like I knew he was allergic to cats." Noel mumbled to herself. She reached the kitchen and found her apron waiting for its owner on the hook. She put it on and walked to her station at the stove. "Oh. Hello Noel, good morning." Noel turned to see who the voice belonged to. She found herself looking at a red haired woman that had the same kitchen apron as her. She had a genuine smile on her face that would relax anyone who saw it. "Um, you probably don't know me but my name is Tsubaki. Tsubaki Yayoi." She extended her hand. "Nice to meet you" She introduced.

Noel smiled and returned the favor. "Hello Tsubaki. I'm Noel Vermillion." Noel shook her hand. "Nice to meet you" She said. They talked for a little till it was time to start cooking food.

Tsubaki opened up the kitchen cabinet holding all the spices and flavoring. Another worker in the kitchen opened the food storage revealing all the meats, grains, and other sorts of foods. Noel couldn't help but smile and giggle. She loved to cook. Tsubaki noticed Noel and smiled. "You must love to cook huh." Tsubaki said. Noel nodded in response. Tsubaki walked over to Noel and handed her a piece of paper. "This is today's menu; you can work on the dessert for today." Tsubaki said.

Noel grabbed to paper and looked at what she had to cook. "_Chocolate pudding huh"_ She thought. She looked back to Tsubaki and nodded. "Ok Tsu, I can make this." Noel vigorously replied. Noel walked off to the other side kitchen, that had cabinets labeled "Desserts" on them. She opened them to see an assortment of spices, flavorings, and food colors. She grabbed the items labeled "Chocolate" and placed them all on the kitchen counter.

-2 hours later-

Noel wiped off the remaining patches of chocolate she had on her face and turned towards her masterpiece. The aroma of chocolate filled the kitchen and the halls of the NOL. Hazama was filing paperwork for a some new project for the Research Department, till the smell of Chocolate roamed its way into his office. "Mmm, that really smells good." He chuckled to himself. "I wonder who made it." He thought to himself and continued on his paperwork.

Tsubaki walked over towards Noel to see how she was doing. "Are you almost done Noel? Lunch is going to start soon." The red head said. Noel nodded and pointed towards the bowl. Tsubaki looked to see what was inside the pot and was astonished. "Um Noel….This is very unique." Tsubaki said. Noel just smiled a little wider inside. "Really" Noel gleamed. Tsubaki nodded. "_Oh my god what is this? It looks like a cow made it!" _Tsubaki thought. She looked to Noel who was jumping with glee and excitement. "_Maybe it doesn't taste as bad as it looks."_ Tsubaki thought.

-Lunch Time-

It was time for lunch and all the soldiers were egger to get a taste of what this mystery smell was wavering around the entire NOL building. All at once the soldiers were served and seated all wanting to taste the pudding on their plates. All at once at some by chance coincidence, they all ate it at the same time. And as the symphony of synchronized movement continued, they all dropped their spoons and paused… "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" said all, ending the symphony. Noel looked about towards the crowd in the back of the cafeteria; they were all throwing away her dessert. "Huh? Wha-what are you all doing?" Noel screamed. She was heartbroken; she worked hard making that dessert. She put blood sweat and tears into it. As the crowd left the cafeteria, Noel was sitting on the kitchen floor crying. Tsubaki was patting her back as comfort towards her pain. The clanging of plastic and metal could be heard on the service line counter. "That was really good, Compliments to the chef." Noel turned around to see who spoke. "Hey there kiddo" he waved. It was Captain Hazama.

Noel looked at him for a little, looking for a sign of something that showed he only ate it by force. Whatever the sign she was looking for, it didn't come up. She got up off the floor and walked up to hazama at the service counter. "Um…you liked it Captain?" Noel asked. Hazama nodded with a smile. Hazama opened his eyes a little to see Noel a little better. Noel's cheeks instantly turned crimson and started to fumble with her apron. She looked back up at Hazama with the blush still apparent on her cheeks. "Um…would you like…some more then?" She struggled. Tsubaki and all the other employees of the kitchen smiled and took the initiative to leave and giving the two lovebirds privacy. "Well I would LOVE some more, but I wonder if you would do me the honor and accompany me" Hazama asked. Noel's face instantly turned crimson. "wha-wha-wha-wha…WHHHAAAAAAATT!" Noel screamed. The crimson on her face still apparent, Hazama only chuckled at her display of emotion. "hehe, well then Noel" He extended his hand. "Shall we" He humble asked.

Noel was hesitant at first so many things were running through her mind. "_What do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do WHAT DO I DOOO!" "Is he asking me out on a date?" "Do I say yes?" "But this will be my first date" "awww do I just go with it?" _All these thoughts and more were running through her mind. "Uh hello, you alive in there" Hazama asked. Noel snapped out of her hysteria and looked towards Hazama. "Um I guess so." Noel responded.

-Later that Night-

Noel was returning back to her residence. Happy and skipping, today went great for her. She swiped her ID card for her room and was greeted by her roommate. "Oh, hey Noel you look happy today, what happened?" She asked. She wore the same standard women's uniform but hers had a back to it covering her back. She also had on navy blue pants instead of the skirt. She had tan skin and long flat black hair. "um well you see Jordan" Noel slammed into her bed and grabbed her pillow. "I had uh gone on a…" Noel stopped speaking from the shear embarrassment.

"What happened Noel?" She asked. The girl named Jordan asked. She sat right beside Noel's bedside and started to poke. "What happened" She kept asking. Noel mumbled something incoherent. "What was that I didn't hear you" Jordan giggled. "I went on date with Captain Hazama!" Noel screamed. "Meep" Noel's face instantly turned crimson once again. Jordan's face lit up with excitement for her friend. "Well spill girl what happened?" Jordan demanded.

"But what if I don't want to" Noel whined. Jordan had "the look" expression upon her face. Noel whined more and lifted the pillow from her face. "Well it all started at the cafeteria when all the soldiers left from my horrible…" Noel paused to sniffle back a tear. "…cooking. When I was crying on the kitchen floor Captain Hazama came to me with an empty tray and asking for more." Noel stopped to see if Jordan was still listening. Apparently she was, hard. Noel sighed "Then he asked for more. I thought he was just forcing himself to eat but…it looked like he actually enjoyed it." Noel paused to check again at Jordan. "So I offered more and then he said he wanted me to accompany him." Noel grabbed her pillow and covered her face to hide her embarrassment from Jordan. Jordan pulled the pillow off of Noel. "Keep telling the story!" Jordan demanded.

"Oh will you look at the time, let's go to bed." Noel flipped over and pulled the sheet over body. Jordan sighed in defeat and climbed in her own bed.

-The Next Day- Somewhere in the outskirts of Kagutsuchi

Running through the slums of the lower levels, tracking through the mud and feces infested waters was none other than Jin Kisaragi. "Where the hell are you brother?" Jin muttered to himself. He came to an abrupt stop. He turned his head and sniffed the air. He then looked towards the ground to find a Black and reddish substance right under his foot. "Seither huh" Jin said. He looked a little ahead to see that there was a trail of the substance, placed in random spots around the area, leading farther down the path. Jin walked slowly forward gripping his sword to his side till his knuckles were white. His guard was up now, he kept looking everywhere making sure he didn't have any spot in his vision he didn't cover. As he walked the path down further, the trail he was following was slowly becoming more and thicker. The stench in the air was becoming putrid. This only fueled the search for Jin. "_I must be getting closer then" _Jin thought. He stopped his movement but kept his grip. He started to hear the faint noise of grunts in the distance. He walked faster now still holding on to his weapon. The sounds of pain were becoming louder and louder at each quiet step he took.

-Back at the NOL-

Noel was briskly walking towards the research department to pick up a package for Captain Hazama, but her mind was traveling while her feet was going to its masters destination. Noel couldn't keep her mind off of Hazama. The thought about him just set her in a trance. She had a constant smile on her face and was singing a tune. The way he was treating her made her feel special. She arrived at the front door of the research department. She opened the door and began to hear arguing between a man that sounded like a proper Englishman and an intern from the sound of it. She looked around the door to be greeted with an um…unusual sight in a lack for words. She was greeted by some kind of black blob with a mask over what she think is its head and to top it off, he was wearing a white lab coat.

"You incompetent; babbling buffoon! How many times must I partaken in pounding the knowledge, you yourself have forsaken, repeatedly into that hollow shell of a skull on your shoulders. I mean it's a miracle that…" He stopped mid-sentence and turned to Noel. "Meep" Noel muttered. She didn't know how to react. "Ah, my sincerest apologies Miss; it seems that I have failed to recognize your presence." He said. "Come now, what's with the flabbergasted feature upon you my dear?" The…thing said. He backed away a little.

She shook her head and caught herself. "IM SO SORRY FOR STARING" Noel apologized. She bowed to show her shamefulness. He only laughed

"Don't let it dwell on your soul miss. It happens to everyone when they first see me" He chuckled. "He's right ya know, I was the same way hehe." A person behind said. Noel turned to find Hazama walking through the door. Noel went and hugged Hazama. "Hazy!" Noel exclaimed. "Hey there kiddo" He responded after giving her a swift peck on the cheek.

"haha, look at you too." said the thing. "Oh!" Noel exclaimed. She got out of her hug with Hazama. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." Noel bowed "My name is Noel Vermillion. It's an honor to make your acquaintance." She introduced. He also followed suit as Noel did "My name is Lotte Carmine." He straightened his um…body "but please call me Professor Arakune if you will miss." He introduced as well.

"Well I'm sure you are anxious to receive your new weapon, aren't you Captain." Arakune said. Hazama nodded in confirmation. The professor started to move, he looked back signaling for them to follow.

As they walked down the halls, Arakune was walking ahead, he was checking every once in a while to see if they were still following behind him. She looked at Hazama and saw that he was walking casually with his hands in his pockets just swinging his feet as he walked, while humming a tune. "What are you humming Hazy?" Noel asked. He looked towards her with the same gentle smile "Um…I don't remember who it was by…but I think the song was called…Endless Despair?" Hazama said. Noel looked puzzled. "But that sounds depressing. What you were humming sounded like a jazz song." Noel countered. Hazama looked in thought for a moment. "I guess…you'll just have to listen to the song with me when we have time." Hazama said. Noel nodded her head in joy; it was more time to spend with Hazama. Noel giggled.

-Lower levels of Kagutsuchi-

"BROTHER!" Jin battle cried. He swung his sword at his enemy he called brother. "JIN!" The enemy announced. He had silver spiky hair; he looked as if he suffered from hetochromia, leaving his right eye was bloody red and the left an emerald green; a long red over coat covering a black vest underneath; a pair of hamaka's and a pair of steel toed boots. He swung his giant sword to counter Jin. "Brother you have to come back to NOL. You're condition is getting worse by the day" Jin argued. Jin pulled back his sword and straightened his hand. His hand started forming ice around it, Jin jumped and the area under his feet soon was replaced with a flat icy surface. Jin charged forward on the object as if he was riding it. "IF YOU'RE NOT COMING BY WILL! I WILL TAKE YOU BY FORCE BROTHER!" Jin yelled.

-Professor Arakune's office-

"Um, why is that thing shaking?" Noel asked. She was hiding behind Hazama, afraid of what was in the metal box in front of them. It was as tall as Hazama and twice the size of door in width; chains wrapped all around exterior with a lock at the center. "_Is this what I was supposed to pick up?_" Noel thought. Arakune was standing near the metal box. He didn't seem at all fazed by the violent tremors going on throughout the room, caused by the monstrosity that was inside. Arakune looked towards Hazama "Are you ready?" He asked. Hazama nodded in response.

"Wait what's going on?" Noel asked. She was confused and scared. She didn't know what was going on. Arakune walked in front of Noel and motioned for her to follow. He led her outside the door. Noel was near to tears. "What's going to happen to him?" Noel screamed. She was beyond scared now, she was terrified. "I don't know." He deadpanned. He walked about three feet away from the door and pressed a button that was embedded in the wall. The sounds of electricity could be faintly heard and then a low flash of light. When Noel opened her eyes she saw that a window had appeared on the wall, it was looking inside the room. Noel smiled a little and tried calling his name. "He can't hear you my dear. This is a one way window that we can only see through. He can't hear or see us miss." He explained. Noel's heart sunk at the thought. "Well what's going to happen? What's inside that box? Noel asked. He laughed a little and turned to Noel. For the quickest second she could have sworn that she saw eyes through that mask he's wearing. "You want to know young miss." He asked. Noel nodded. "If you insist." He said.

He rose up a little and turned towards Noel once again. "Ouroboros" He deadpanned. Noel couldn't understand the words that was just splayed to her mind. She's heard the stories of "The Snake that slew a thousand in a single night", to her it was just a tale that parents told their children to help them sleep at night. But here she was, looking at the confinement holding the monster, with her captain inside facing this danger alone. "Wait, why is he fighting Ouroboros all by himself!" Noel asked. She was hysteric now; she couldn't process all that was happening at this moment. Where was she? Was she…home...No.? Everything was turning black and hazy. All she could see was a void enveloping her. Nothing but black surrounding her body in its icy grips bound to keep her from surfacing again.

Arakune stared at the girl that was collapsed and sprawled on the ground before him. He sighed knowing this was probably going to happen. "She couldn't handle the boundary's power seeping from that abomination." He summed. He started to shake on his side and soon something was starting to surface from under his exterior features. Without a single grunt, what appeared to be a cellphone had popped out his "body"? He reached for the phone and dialed some number. "We have a collapsed soldier in the research Department…Floor 8…Hallway 9…Thank you." He ended the call and turned to see the captain already in his trademark battle pose.

The chains surrounding the creature had collapsed on the ground and all the other confining tools that had covered the monster's cage. He didn't show any emotions on his feature. He made sure of it; he knew what "fun" would be in store for him if any semblance of emotion so much as wrinkles his body. Hazama took off his hat and placed it on the chair that was behind him. He kept his eyes trained on the Monster, never letting up on the piercing stares and vice versa.

The creature had a poisonous green hue as the skin, or so he perceived to be. You could see the cracks of energy surging through its body, almost as if it was veins running through the creature. Eyes that looked as if it was slashed through and laced with the intent that exceeded murder; it was if it wanted to erase ever trace of Hazama's existence. Hazama smiled. "Guess I can't hold back then." He mused to the beast.

**Somewhere in the lower depths of Kagutsuchi**

Jin's body was running low on energy. He was barely fighting off the seither in the air. His weapon Yukianisa was running on its last legs with nothing more than a sliver of power left, being used just to its master alive. He looked towards his opponent and noticed he hasn't even broken a sweat looked as if he was damaged. Jin mentally cursed. He knew his brother was strong, but he wasn't prepared for this battle. He was completely out matched in every way. He was getting more and pissed off at the second. He hated feeling useless, the feeling of knowing that whatever you do will amount to nothing and wouldn't change a thing. He was losing hope now. He had to get a grip, he wasn't out yet.

"Brother." Jin started. "You may not be able to hear me in there now." He lowered his head at his failed attempt at rescuing his brother, but rose again with new determination, the same glare in his eyes that could freeze hell over. "But let you know this. I will drag you back EVEN IF MY BODY WILLS NO LONGER!" He cried. He gripped his blade and unsheathed the sword made of ice once more. The frost emitting from the blade started turning the air around it into snow and ice. "Come brother…Come RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!" Jin exclaimed. Jin rushed forward blade held to his side. Ragna saw him coming and swung his massive blade (with ease) towards Jin were his neck would be. He saw this coming and slide down below the massive blade and made a sweeping kick towards his ankles; Ragna fell to the ground but quickly recovered before Jin could follow up with another attack. Ragna was quick to stand on his two feet and spun around to deliver devastating round-house kick square into Jin's stomach. Jin felt blood rising and spilling in between his teeth. There was no time to shake from his attack, because soon there followed a cut across his abdomen from Ragna's blade; then followed an uppercut to Jin's chin which sent him flying through the air. Jin recovered mid-flight, spitting some blood from his mouth as soon he touched ground. Ragna not wanting to wait rushed at Jin. His fist started to glow and unearthly black and propelled himself forward with his fist. Jin sheathed back his sword and propped his arm forward, the moisture in the air started to turn into frost and soon ice was forming at his fingers, where his palm was, a seal appeared and soon an ice block the shape of a lion's head burst from the seal and connected with Ragna's fist at collision, but was stronger. Ragna fell back on his feet in response to the collision. The ice beast soon dissipated as quickly as it was summoned. Jin saw sprawled on the ground the body of his brother nearly frozen from the contact of his attack. But he wasn't going to stay down that easily. Ragna quickly recovered from his folly, he grabbed his blade and swung it over his head. Jin thought this as an opening and quickly ran to strike him with another attack to his side. Ragna saw him coming and brought his blade down. The blade was coated in the dark and black crimson seither, the energy that had emitted from his Azure Grimoire, and had collided with Jin's sword at the last second. A little of the Ice frost and Seither had bounced from both weapons from the collision. The two energies soon started to dissipate as soon as they touched. It seems even they are at odds with each other.

**Nox Nyctores training room**

Hazama had sliced another head from the beast. His breath was becoming uneven. His coat on his suit was lost and discarded. All he had on his body that was clothes were just his pants and his boots. Cuts and bite marks were scattered here and there throughout his body. Blood was oozing from every cut that was on him.

The beast Ouroboros had looked even more tired than Hazama. Cuts across its skin, the green ooze secreting from its skin. It lounged itself at Hazama at full force, its fangs showing only added to its known agenda. Hazama dodged to the side and gracefully pulled out on of his many hidden knives from his belt and lodged it inside his attacker, an instant bellow of pain and contortion could be heard from the monster as Hazama twisted the knife in deeper. Hazama backed up and took a look at the damage. Ouroboros was sprawled on the ground, but he didn't stay down long. He rose up and lounged once again at Hazama. Hazama dodged once again to the side. He looked towards the head at his attacker, he soon regretted it. Another head extended from Ouroboros's body and lunged at Hazama only missing by a hair's breath.

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: ****Well yeah what do you think of it so far kiddies. I like it a lot actually. Tell me what you think. I really want to know actually.**


End file.
